Let me take care of you
by josephthewriter
Summary: A quick LinkxSheik lemony thing that takes place during Oot. Sheik is not really male, it is Zelda in disguise... you know... like the actually game. There are now two endings, so be sure to read them both. Anyway, enjoy!
1. The 1st ending

Wolves howl as they charge over the hills of Hyrule field. "Help!" a young man pounded at the door of Lon lon Ranch, currently run by Ingo. The door didn't open, and the wolves closed in, circling around him. He screamed as they lunged, and tore off his limbs, followed by seperating his head from his body. The echo of his screams bounced off the mountains and found it's way to Kakariko village.

A blonde Sheikah lay in pain inside the house of Zelda's protector, Impa. The hero of time had just brought in his ally after a huge blast. "Will that young man be alright?" The lady of the house asked, concerned. "Come on." The man of the house brought her outside to get some fresh air. Link heard a scream in the distance. "Damn Redeads." he muttered, as he began to pull off Sheik's clothes to assess injury he sustained. "Don't." Sheik coughed, suddenly grabbing Link's hand before it pulled up his shirt. "I didn't know you were awake, I'm trying to help." Link explained. "Well, don't." Sheik said, and getting up groggily, threw down a deku nut. However, Sheik's escape plan didn't work so well when he found himself collapsed at the door. Link rubbed his eyes, and turned to see Sheik collapsed. "You shouldn't have done that, you could have hurt yourself more." Link picked up Sheik and layed him onto the bed. "Don't." Sheik moaned as Link took of the mask. Sheik looked so feminine, it was surprising to Link. He felt a bit attracted to Sheik, but he felt weird about that feeling. "No more, I'm fine-" Sheik interrupted himself with a cry of pain. Link grabbed Sheik's shirt from the bottom, and pulled it off. Sheik's eyes were full of anger, Link just stared. "You already had a chest injury?!" Link sighed, observing the wraps over Sheik's body. The cloth wraps were tattered, and Link figured the injury was flaring up. He pulled off the wraps, continuing to feel weird about being attracted to a guy. Sheik covered his chest. Link's eyes widened. "I said don't." Sheik's voice was considerably less masculine all of a sudden. A blush came to both of their faces. "So, fine! Im a girl..." Sheik admitted, still covering her breasts. Link felt better about being attracted to Sheik. He had always considered himself straight, so it was confusing when he felt something for the mysterious Sheikah man. "Stop staring at me-" Sheik interrupted herself with another cry of pain. "Sorry, where are you hurt?" "It's my right leg that's hurt, not my chest, asshole." Sheik muttered. "Right." Link nodded, embarressed, and he pulled off the pants that Sheik wore. As Link wasn't watching, Sheik pulled on her shirt. There was a piece of wood lodged in Sheik's thigh from behind. "Do you want me to remove it?" He asked. "Wait!" Sheik moaned nervously. "You've never been hurt have you?" Link asked. Sheik pouted, "N-no, I'm just um-" "Drink this." Link handed Sheik a red potion from his satchel. "Why?" Sheik asked. "It will make you feel a little funny, and it will probably taste bad, but that will get the pain to go away completely." Sheik complied. "Ugh!" she coughed and sputtered at the horrible taste, but managed to choke down the potion. "Pretty bad, right?" Link pulled out the wood piece, and Sheik didn't seem to notice. Sheik nodded, and wiped her mouth. Link quickly stopped the bleeding and wrapped Sheik's leg using the cloth that was covering the female Sheikah's breasts. "Wait, i need that-" Sheik noticed what Link had done, "Do you have anything else to use?" He countered. "No." Sheik mumbled. "Exactly." Link laughed. Link looked into Sheik's eyes. They were such a deep red. "Thank you." Sheik smiled. "I need to go, though." "Not like this you don't." Link laughed. "I feel fine, see?" Sheik stood up, and promptly collapsed into Link's arms. "You feel better because of the potion." Link explained. "Oh." Sheik sighed into Link's shirt. "Is there a reason you hide your gender?" Link asked, helping Sheik back into the bed. "Yes." Sheik answered. "Why?" "I'm not telling you that!" Sheik rolled over. "Why not?" Link whispered seductively in Sheik's ear, laying down behind her. "Stop that." Sheik mumbled, scooting away. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me." Link slid right up behind Sheik, and immediatly wished he hadn't, as he felt her ass against him, and immediatly became hard. Sheik blushed, and couldn't move farther without falling off the bed. "Fine, I hide my gender because men like you objectify me, and treat me differently!" Sheik drew bladesfrom a hiding spot, and rammed them into Link's throat. "I was going to have sex with you..." Sheik shook her head, "But you're no different from other men." Link choked on his own blood as he grabbed at his throat. Sheik got up slowly, and started making her way to the door.

{Author: Did you little pervs learn your lesson? I'm not usually this mean to my readers, but I love a good surprise ending. If you want real lemony stuff, and even MORE surprise endings, check out "A First for Everything". it is my zelda AU story that i make daily updates on. Okay, i have decided to write a different version of this that is in fact a lemon. The chapter will be up soon.}


	2. The 2nd ending

{Author: So, I am sorry to be a buzz kill, so here is a different version of the story.}

Wolves howl as they charge over the hills of Hyrule field. "Help!" a young man pounded at the door of Lon lon Ranch, currently run by Ingo. The door didn't open, and the wolves closed in, circling around him. He screamed as they lunged, and tore off his limbs, followed by seperating his head from his body. The echo of his screams bounced off the mountains and found it's way to Kakariko village.

A blonde Sheikah lay in pain inside the house of Zelda's protector, Impa. The hero of time had just brought in his ally after a huge blast. "Will that young man be alright?" The lady of the house asked, concerned. "Come on." The man of the house brought her outside to get some fresh air. Link heard a scream in the distance. "Damn Redeads." he muttered, as he began to pull off Sheik's clothes to assess injury he sustained. "Don't." Sheik coughed, suddenly grabbing Link's hand before it pulled up his shirt. "I didn't know you were awake, I'm trying to help." Link explained. "Well, don't." Sheik said, and getting up groggily, threw down a deku nut. However, Sheik's escape plan didn't work so well when he found himself collapsed at the door. Link rubbed his eyes, and turned to see Sheik collapsed. "You shouldn't have done that, you could have hurt yourself more." Link picked up Sheik and layed him onto the bed. "Don't." Sheik moaned as Link took of the mask. Sheik looked so feminine, it was surprising to Link. He felt a bit attracted to Sheik, but he felt weird about that feeling. "No more, I'm fine-" Sheik interrupted himself with a cry of pain. Link grabbed Sheik's shirt from the bottom, and pulled it off. Sheik's eyes were full of anger, Link just stared. "You already had a chest injury?!" Link sighed, observing the wraps over Sheik's body. The cloth wraps were tattered, and Link figured the injury was flaring up. He pulled off the wraps, continuing to feel weird about being attracted to a guy. Sheik covered his chest. Link's eyes widened. "I said don't." Sheik's voice was considerably less masculine all of a sudden. A blush came to both of their faces. "So, fine! Im a girl..." Sheik admitted, still covering her breasts. Link felt better about being attracted to Sheik. He had always considered himself straight, so it was confusing when he felt something for the mysterious Sheikah man. "Stop staring at me-" Sheik interrupted herself with another cry of pain. "Sorry, where are you hurt?" "It's my right leg that's hurt, not my chest, asshole." Sheik muttered. "Right." Link nodded, embarressed, and he pulled off the pants that Sheik wore. As Link wasn't watching, Sheik pulled on her shirt. There was a piece of wood lodged in Sheik's thigh from behind. "Do you want me to remove it?" He asked. "Wait!" Sheik moaned nervously. "You've never been hurt have you?" Link asked. Sheik pouted, "N-no, I'm just um-" "Drink this." Link handed Sheik a red potion from his satchel. "Why?" Sheik asked. "It will make you feel a little funny, and it will probably taste bad, but that will get the pain to go away completely." Sheik complied. "Ugh!" she coughed and sputtered at the horrible taste, but managed to choke down the potion. "Pretty bad, right?" Link pulled out the wood piece, and Sheik didn't seem to notice. Sheik nodded, and wiped her mouth. Link quickly stopped the bleeding and wrapped Sheik's leg using the cloth that was covering the female Sheikah's breasts. "Wait, i need that-" Sheik noticed what Link had done, "Do you have anything else to use?" He countered. "No." Sheik mumbled. "Exactly." Link laughed. Link looked into Sheik's eyes. They were such a deep red. "Thank you." Sheik smiled. "I need to go, though." "Not like this you don't." Link laughed. "I feel fine, see?" Sheik stood up, and promptly collapsed into Link's arms. "You feel better because of the potion." Link explained. "Oh." Sheik sighed into Link's shirt. "Is there a reason you hide your gender?" Link asked, helping Sheik back into the bed. "Yes." Sheik answered. "Why?" "I'm not telling you that!" Sheik rolled over. "Why not?" Link whispered seductively in Sheik's ear, laying down behind her. "Stop that." Sheik mumbled, scooting away. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me." Link slid right up behind Sheik, and immediatly wished he hadn't, as he felt her ass against him, and immediatly became hard. Sheik blushed, and couldn't move farther without falling off the bed. "Link..." She breathed. "Yes?" He replied, smiling into Sheik's hair, and breathing onto her neck. "Most guys just don't respect women..." She explained. "I don't think that's true." Link replied. "Well, what about what you are doing now?" Sheik questioned. "Well, that isn't because i do not respect you, that is because you are incredibly beautiful." Link complemented. Sheik blushed. She didn't think that anyone would think of her as attractive without all her makeup on. As a princess, she was basically taught that superficial appearances were everything.

Sheik rubbed against Link's erection. He moaned and kissed her neck. She reached behind and grabbed Link's butt, as he grabbed Sheik's perky breasts. They rubbed and grinded against each other fully-clothed, until they eventually began to kiss deeply. Their tongues danced in their mouths pushing aginst each other or swirling around. Sheik arched her back, and Link mounted her. She slipped her legs around his hips pulling him in. Link's throbbing member was pulling on his pants and Sheik was arousing it further. They both breathed heavily as Link pulled down Sheik's pants. Sheik tugged at Link's pants until she managed to get them off. She quickly went to work licking his length as Link pulled her legs apart, being careful of Sheik's injury. Link started to pleasure Sheik in her special place using his tongue and fingers. They had a makeshift contest, and went harder and harder. Sheik felt Link's dick jab the back of her throat, and Link could feel Sheik's pussy squeeze his fingers and tongue. After another minute, they both came in each other's mouths. Link sat up with Sheik, who, to his surprise, swallowed his thick load. "I won." She teased. "No," Link protested, "You came first." Sheik tackled Link, and kissed him as he inserted his still erect penis into her naughty, wet hole slowly. "You can't do better than that?" Sheik taunted. Link promptly began to thrust. he elicited moans of pleasure from Sheik that grew in volume as his speed increase. He slammed her innermost wall, and it felt amazing. They both moaned as they came hard. Link filled Sheik with cum, and they rested next to each other. "We should do that again." Sheik smiled, rubbing her tummy with delight. "Some other time." Link said. "Nope, now!" Sheik popped a red potion into Link's mouth and he coughed, swallowing it. "Do you feel so tired anymore?" Sheik asked, "No." Link smiled and they pleasured each other again and again.

{Author: Hopefully this is better! I'm sorry for torchering you with the previous chapter, hopefully this makes up for it. :)}


End file.
